Lotus Kisses
by CrazySunflowers
Summary: Ozai has a secret. And this secret, he reveals to only one person. Ozai x OC Oneshot


I lay still, as not to wake her. My fiery rose, my gentle lily petal, my wise lotus bloom. Her small body lay on top of mine, fast asleep. Her warm breath kissed my chest. She is not the embodiment of perfection, the only thing good enough for a prince. In fact, she is far from it. But this is why I adore her so. It is unconventional, and expressly forbidden. I know my father would be quite disappointed in me if he were to find out. But I care not. I have fed my affection for the girl too much to turn away now.

She is small, not thin nor plump, and shorter than most Fire Nation women. She wears her hair short, like that of a man's, though nothing could ever distract from her femininity. Her soft lips glowed a delicate shade of pink, and her eyes are as black as night, sparkling with life.

She is also my daughter's slave.

I had had my eye on her ever since I had known her, I often wondered what she tasted like, what the soft touch of her small hands would feel like. Were they warm? Were they smooth? Most likely they were, for all she did was dress the princess.

My wife doesn't love me. She never has, she only harbors resentment at our arranged marriage. I understand. I admire the woman, sure. She is the daughter of a noble, poised and always appropriate. But she is only arm candy for the Prince of the Fire Nation, and she knows it.

So this is how I began to seek affection in the lowly peasant girl.

_There she is, he thought to himself. He watched her fold Azula's clothes slowly, humming to herself. She believed herself to be alone. _

"_Layla." He called to her._

_He had startled her, for she dropped the dress she was holding on the ground. "Oh! My Lord, I apologize, please forgive me! I did not mean to drop the Princess's dress on the floor! I shall wash it immediately!" As she bent to pick it up, however, he made a move to stop her. He leaned down and picked it up himself._

_She watched him with wide eyes, for this was not the behavior of the Fire Nation Prince; the proud, cold, and calculated prince._

_He looked at it for a second, before saying, "I shall have someone come and fetch it later. She never wears this dress anyway… On second thought, I wish for you to have it. It would look lovely on you." He held it up to her, admiring the color and how it made her eyes dance with light. Her lovely, endless eyes._

"_My lord…" She was speechless. One of the Princess's dresses! It was unheard of! She was afraid to look in his golden eyes, but he touched her chin and guided it so her eyes leveled with his. She saw no trickery, no deceit, no cruel trick. Only honesty, and… was it affection she saw? Of course not… It couldn't be._

"_You are so lovely, my little lotus bloom. It would honor me greatly if you would accompany me tonight to the beach. I would hate to traverse the cool sands alone." Her eyes widened._

"_O-o-of course! Anything you wish my Lord!" She couldn't hide a smile. The Prince of the Fire Nation wished her to accompany him! Her!_

_He smiled back at her, a smile rarely shown to anyone other than his children. "I do hope you will wear this dress."_

"_Yes my Lord, of course." She watched him leave, his robes swaying, clinging to his taught backside. She blushed at the naughty thoughts, and finished her work in a hurry so she could go put on cosmetics. She wanted to look perfect to impress the Prince further._

_Prince Ozai padded gently along the packed sand, enjoying the near-invisible sounds of his dainty companion's footfalls matching his own. He wore nothing but a pair of loose red pants, and she wore the swishy red summer dress that he gave her._

_He was correct in his assumption that the dress would look good on her. In fact, it looked divine on her. He had never seen her in anything but the regulation red tunic top and skirt that was deemed 'proper' for a servant. He thought it was cruel to tame such a wild beauty such as Layla._

_She kept glancing his way, half nervous, half thrilled to be there. He smiled at her, and offered her his arm. She took it happily, her hands resting on his strong arms. _

"_I am pleased that you decided to accompany me tonight." _

"_Well, who would refuse the prince?" She giggled, meaning it as a joke._

_He frowned. "If I was not the prince, would you still have accompanied me?"_

"_M-my lord?" She stammered, confused at his sudden mood change._

"_I wish for you not to view me as the prince. I am just another man. And I ask you to accompany me for a walk. Would you still have said yes to me?" _

_She thought on her words, but he insisted, "Just be honest with me, do not worry about offending me."_

_So she said what came to her mind. "Well, I would have noted the kindness in your gift, and picking up the dress of the floor for me even though I am a servant girl. I would have looked in your golden eyes and seen intelligence and wit, and I would have looked at your body ravenously, sort of like I am now. So in conclusion, I would have indeed said yes."_

_He laughed at her boldness happily. "Ravenously? Oh, my dear." He stepped in front of her, blocking her path, and grabbed her face in his hands. Smoothing down her hair, he leaned down and kissed her lips._

_Layla's heart lurched. She was eager, euphoric, and extremely willing, yet she was also terrified. If they were caught, she would be killed. And if not killed, she would be sent to a convent._

_But it was well worth it._

And oh, it was. It was indeed worth every minute, every risk. It was worth it to experience the caresses and touch of my mistress, my object of total affection. I think I may love her.

I rubbed her back gently, causing her to stir. Blinking, she looked sleepily into my eyes. She smiled and planted a kiss on an ugly scar marring my chest, a little reminder of my childhood. She was telling me she was ready for more. I would tell her I was ready to give it.

I flipped her over so I was laying on top of her, one hand propping me up. I gazed down at her, and growled hungrily. She growled right back.

It was nice to be myself for once. I did not have to hide from anyone, even myself. I let my guard down. My cold visage was null the second I felt her touch. In the throne room, I was Prince Ozai. Cruel, cool, and calculated. I was a firebending prodigy, hungry for power and the throne. I would stop at nothing to get it.

But here, in my bed, her bare body touching mine, I was just Ozai.

And I could love.

For once.


End file.
